


Prompt no.1 in Senses

by MayaStormborn



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Purring Witchers, Returning to Kaer Morhen for winter, Softness as always, The comfort of your own space, The smells of home, witcher piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaStormborn/pseuds/MayaStormborn
Summary: "17. Your bed after travelling. Eskel/your choice? Just want some Eskel love lol. " prompted by dear KateEskel returns to Kaer Morhen for the winter.Hinted at relationships, too obvious for a Gen rating but not enough for ship tags.
Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159703
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Prompt no.1 in Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kueble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/gifts).



  
Scorpion steadily clopped his way up the last of the trail and through into the courtyard. It had been a long year, both he and his rider were eager to see the walls of home. His Witcher lead him into the stables and his usual stall, his fellow mounts already comfortably tucked away into their own. 

“Looks like we’re the last back this year,” his rider said, “and looks like we have a guest too.” Scorpion tossed his head in agreement as he was divested of his tack, then made his way over to the side of the stall to greet Roach as he was brushed down. Rather than rush so that he could greet his own herd, his rider took his time with caring for him, making sure his coat was gleaming, his hooves clean, his stall full of straw and feed and water. Once he was satisfied that he was comfortable and fully settled in, his rider gave all of the stable occupants treats before making his way into the castle proper. 

Scorpion had some food and water and shook himself out, then made his way back to Roach’s side of the stall. No place like home. 

*******

Eskel heaved his saddlebags back up his shoulder a little more as he made his way to the doors of the keep. He was the last back, a little later than he usually liked to make the trip, but there were tales of a royal griffin menacing a town on his way and they were always worth the coin - not to mention the harvest of parts. He was late and his fellow Wolves would have been worried, but he came bearing gifts and supplies and extra coin for Vesemir to use to make more repairs to the keep through the year. He stamped his feet to rid his boots of excess snow and mud, rubbing them on the stiff bristles of the boot scraper Vesemir had insisted they use after the Sacking - “ _There’s only four of us now and no trainees running in and out, I’ll not have mud tracked in on top of all of the other problems this stack of stones has!_ ” The old man had ordered. Making his way through the door Eskel could hear the faint sounds of lute playing, answering the question of who the guest was this year. 

He followed his ears into the kitchen, where he found Wolves gathered around the table playing Gwent and the bard at the hearth strumming away before stopping to make notes and starting again. _Always composing_ Eskel thought with a smile. The bard noticed him in the doorway and his head snapped up, a beaming smile on his face. He made no move to get up and greet the Witcher, this wasn’t his first winter in the keep and he knew how things worked now, though he was vibrating in his seat. The Wolves finished playing their round before rising to greet Eskel, Vesemir giving him an appraising look as he approached before cupping his neck and bringing Eskel’s head down to meet his own. 

“Good to see you pup,” the old wolf said, holding their foreheads together for a few moments as they both took deep breaths. He finally let go and gathered Eskel into a brief, crushing embrace, and stepped back to allow Geralt forwards. Geralt repeated the motions of holding Eskel’s neck and touching foreheads, and this time Eskel lifted his hand to hold Geralt’s neck in turn. In many ways Geralt was the other half of Eskel’s soul, closer than blood, though neither of them had the words to explain their bond. Even Jaskier with all his Oxenfurt qualifications couldn’t put a name to it, nor Vesemir with all his years. Geralt ended the hold with a chaste but firm kiss, then pulled Eskel into another rib creaking hug. 

“Yes yes, pretty boy and the dragon love each other very much, get on with it!” Geralt growled at the impudence of their younger brother but stepped aside so that Lambert could offer his own greeting. Eskel grabbed Lambert’s neck and hauled him in, cracking their heads together a tad roughly and giving him a little shake before settling. Letting go faster than with Vesemir or Geralt, Eskel gave Lambert a swift kiss on the head before pulling him in close, holding tightly just to feel Lambert melt into his touch. It had been a long time ago Lam had told him how his head always felt like it was going too fast but that having some pressure on him made it settle down, Eskel had never forgotten and made sure to always hold Lambert firmly but not crushingly. Soft whines and the sounds of soft soled shoes dancing on the flagstones came from behind Lambert, and both Witchers huffed a laugh. “Alright Buttercup, he’s all yours,” Lambert said amusedly as he stepped away and let the bard through. 

Obeying the tradition, Jaskier held still long enough to allow Eskel to hold his neck and bring their heads together so that they could share breaths, then as soon as Eskel let go he leapt at the man, wrapping all four limbs around him. 

“Hello bardling, I’ve missed you,” Eskel said with a chuckle as Jaskier peppered his face and head with fleeting kisses before landing a lingering, heartfelt kiss to plush lips chapped by the wind.

“I’ve missed you too,” Jaskier said breathlessly as they parted, grinning and gently dropping back down from his octopus impression. Eskel gave him a squeeze and let go of him so that he could go back to his lute. 

“Room’s all ready for you pup, saw you coming up the trail yesterday.”

“Thanks Vesemir, I’ve some coin here for you,” He tossed over the purse he had pulled from his bags, “caught a griffin contract on my way back which is what took so long.” 

“Good, I can use that to buy materials to make some more glass panes, let us open up some more windows in the library.”

“I’m gonna head up and get some rest, wake me for dinner?” Vesemir grunted and nodded his approval. It was expected that the boy’s first days in the keep were spent resting and eating, they needed to regain some of the weight and sleep inevitably lost to the Path. 

Eskel turned and made his way upstairs, missing the shared glances behind his back. 

*******

Opening the door to his room, Eskel took a deep breath and sighed in relief. This was _his_ space. The furniture made to accommodate Witcher size and strength. The only scents those of his family from where they aired and dusted the room and changed the sheets. Layers of curtains on the window to not only insulate on the coldest of nights but also ones to reduce the light in the early morning so he could wake up before needing to focus and adjust his eyes. Linens and furs on the bed selected with care to not irritate his sensitive skin. 

After unpacking his bags and sorting his belongings, he stripped and used the water someone had placed in buckets near the fire to wash himself thoroughly, before climbing into his bed still slightly damp and face planting his pillows. Breathing deeply again he focused on releasing as much tension as he could from his body, working up from his feet to the tips of his fingers where they lay on either side of his pillow. Once he was as relaxed as he could be without a soak in the springs and a good massage, he slipped into meditation awaiting the call for dinner. 

Of course, his brothers being bastards he wasn’t meditating for long before his door was opened and he was buried under the bulk of two Witchers and their bard. He growled in a way that would terrify anyone else, but these pricks knew him well enough to know it was all for show and that he loved sleeping in a pile with them. Jaskier sank his fingers into his hair, Geralt bit at his shoulder, Lambert swatted at his arse as he settled on his thighs. His growls turned to purrs which were quickly joined by the others as they settled down to rest, the scents of the dinner Vesemir was preparing floating up to them from the kitchens. 

There’s nothing better than coming back from a long journey to your own bed and sharing it with the ones you love. 


End file.
